Bleached Soul 2
by NegaGengar
Summary: Three years after their first encounter with the Soul Reapers, the students of DWMA invite Ichigo and the others to come visit them for Christmas break. Hilarity and action ensue after they make it to Death City.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, I kinda messed up that first time, so Ima remake it just this once and leave it alone unless it need improvements. Like I said, a shoutout to LadyKoikie for giving me the idea of where to go with the story this time :D and I do not own any characters in these anime. I hope you read and enjoy this story. Don't forget to try to leave a review or PM me your thoughts :D

* * *

Bleached Soul 2

Chapter 1: Boredom In Both Universes

Since the occurence of the DWMA students getting absorbed into the Soul Society, many things have happened. Ichigo has just reobtained his Zanpakuto and defeated Ginjou.

In Death City, everyone just got done repairing the DWMA after Maka defeated the Kishin Asura. Maka and everyone are still attending class at DWMA and enjoying life.

In Death City, Maka and Soul were walking home one day from school. Soul spoke to Maka, "Say Maka? Since this is Friday, is there anything to do tomorrow?"

Maka thoguht on it for a second and said, "Now that you mention it Soul, I don't think there is anything to do tomorrow at all. I mean we get all next week out for Christmas, so we have nothing to do all week next week either."

Soul put his hands in his pockets as they kept walking, "Well, I wonder if Kid or Black Star has anything planned?"

Glaring at Soul like he was stupid, "Soul... you know they do. They told us specifically in class not an hour ago. Black Star and Tsubaki are both going to train in the training grounds, Kid, Liz and Patti are all going to spend the free time with Lord Death all week."

Soul had forgotten already, "Sorry, I forget easily. Actually, I was kinda zoned out in space when they spoke about that. You how it is."

He then grinned goofily as Maka kept glaring at him, she then whispered, "Oh yeah, I know."

Soul then opened one eye towards Maka, "What was that?"

Maka grinned as she replied, "Oh nothing, let's head home and think about what we can do."

Soul then said plainly, "Alright." They went home afterwards.

When they got home they were greeted by Blair, well Soul was anyway. As Soul walked in, he was bombarded by Blair's boobs to the face and was knocked into the wall.

Blair was happy to see them, "Hey guys, welcome home! Did you have a nice day at school!?"

Soul was on the ground hurt from the attack, "Damn Blair! Tat kidna hurt you know!"

He was getting up as Maka went to sit down on the couch, "Oh you know Blair, we had just another day in school. Nothing interesting at all happened today."

Soul was now sitting next to Maka, but he was more slumped in the chair with his hand on his head as he said, "You have to admit though, when Stein rode into that wall in the middle of class, it was hilarious."

Maka then chuckled and agreed, "Oh yeah, he was going to answer the door and rode his chair into the wall. It was hilarious. Although, we did get a new student today, he was kinda odd wasn't he Soul?"

Soul was now sitting normally on the couch with both hands behind his head as he said, "Yeah, he was very... odd. All he did was sit there in class and stare straight the entire time. His looks mirrored his personality very closely though."

Blair was sitting on the chair next to the couch as she said, "What was this guy's name? Who was his weapon? Tell me everything!"

Soul looked at her with a concerned look and said, "Your creepy Blair, anyway, his name was Heiya Kyarakuta. His weapon's name was Muramasa I believe. If I'm right, his name translates to Plain Character... it certainly fits, I'll give him that."

Blair then said, "Oh yeah! I know him also! I was grocery shopping not long ago and ran into him at the mart. The hair on the right side of his head covers his eye right?"

Maka was confused, "Yeah... I guess you have met him huh? Strange isn't he?"

Soul was now getting up and going to get a bowl of ramen, "Like I said, he is rather odd."

Maka wasn't sure about it, "You don't have much room to talk Soul, your the perfect definition of odd."

Soul was geting the ramen as he said, "I have no clue what you mean."

Maka was looking straight at him as she said, "Your a weapon, you eat souls... why are you eating ramen?"

He was now eating the ramen as he said, "I don't know. Sometimes, I just like eating other foods. I get hungry, and I really can't just go eating souls willie nillie."

Blair then raised a finger and said to Maka, "He does have a point."

Maka crossed her arms and mumbled, "Whatever."

Later on that night, they were all sitting there watching tv as Maka then said, "Oh yeah! Blair, can I ask something?"

Curious, Blair said, "Sure!"

Maka then asked, "Do you have anything planned for tomorrow? Or all next week for that matter?"

Blair then said, "I don't think so, why do you ask?"

Maka then explained, "I was wondering because, we don't have anything planned and I was hoping you would we could join and have something to do."

Blair then thought on it for a moment and said, "Why not have a reunion with those guys from that weird Soul Society place? I mean, you guys haven't seen each other in 3 years right?"

Soul then replies, "Yeah, that's right! Maka! We should meet with them again. I imagine it's getting rather boring in their world as well."

Looking towards Soul and then closing her eyes, "Yeah, I agree. Should we though? The first time we did it, it didn't end so well did it?"

Realizing that the first time didn't end so well, "Yeah I know, you mean with that Exile guy right? He is gone for good isn't he? I don't see any more threats with it. What if they came to our world this time?"

Maka then opened one eye and got up, "That may work fine Soul! Let's do it! Blair invite Kid over tonight ok? I got an idea."

Blair stood fast and said, "Yes ma'am! I am on it right now!"

In the Bleach universe, Ichigo and Orihime were walking home after a long day at school. Today was rather lax and calm for the Friday before Christmas break.

Orihime was in a perky mood as she began, "Ichigo! What shall we do next week? I mean it is Christmas. What do you want to do?"

Ichigo turned towards her and answered, "Oh, I don't know yet Orihime. I don't think I have anything planned actually. I was probably just going to spend the week with my family and everything."

Looking down and sad for a moment, "Oh, I see. Boring things huh?"

He was confused by this as he said, "What do you mean?"

Orihime then answered quietly, "I just thought, you'd want to come with Rukia to my house and spend soem time with us instead is all."

Not knowing Rukia was going, "I didn't know Rukia was going though, now that I hear that I think about it. I may want to come to your house instead."

Orihime then smiled and said, "I knew you'd say yes, I mean your family is going on another family vacation without you next week anyway."

Ichigo was kinda peeved by that statement as he said angrily, "What the hell? They are leaving me again? That is getting agitating. They did the same thing 3 years ago when those kids came to the Soul Society."

Remembering that event, "Oh yeah! Maka, Soul, and those other two? Speaking of which... have you heard from them since then?"

Ichigo lowered his head and said, "Not really. I was kinda hoping they would send a note or something letting us know how they're doing."

Just then, oddly enough a paper airplane came homing in on Ichigo's head and striking him in the face.

The force of the paper airplane was actually kinda strong as it struck his head it knocked him to the ground. With Ichigo on the ground, and his forehead steaming from the landing of the airplane.

He got up and rubbed his head and said, "Damn! What the hell was that all about!?"

Orihime picked up the paper airplane and unfolded it. She then bega reading it as Ichigo dusted himself off listening, "Dear Ichigo and friends, I hereby invite you to come to our world all next week for Christmas. We would all like to have you over to have a good time. ^_^ Hope you come, sincerely Kid."

Ichigo heard this and said, "What's with the airplane landing on my head for!? Geez, he couldn't just show up and invite us properly?"

Orihime then said, "Yay! I'd love to go there! I mean, it does say friends right?"

Ichigo thought for a second and said, "What if something happens like last time? Exile awakened and we could barely beat him. It could be worse this time."

Orihime then said, "Oh your no fun. It might not happen this time, who knows, I'm sure you can handle it again right?"

Ichigo then said, "I don't know about that, I lost my hollow powers... they helped me last time. I may have regained my Soul Reaper powers, but I don't think their going to be enough if something was to happen this time."

Ichigo then continued, "However, maybe someone on their side of the table can help me regain my hollow powers. They would've come in handy against my last foe. *sigh* Fine, let's get Rukia and Kon and let's go."

Orihime then leapt for joy as they then left for home to gather Rukia and Kon to head for Death City.

Things are looking up for the two worlds... but will this visit by Ichigo and company cause a problem for Death City? Find out later in Bleached Soul 2!

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Alright readers! I know it's been a while since I last did anything on here, but here ya go! ^_^ I had some troubles with things and just wasn't in a writing mood for a while. I am currently writing on two stories, so you know things will get hectic here and there. This story does seem a little bland since the first one, but just wait, in Chapter 2: Otherworldly Reunion, they will see just how much they all have changed since their last encounter 3 years ago. :D Stay awesome readers!


	2. Chapter 2

Bleached Soul 2

Chapter 2: Reunion of the Souls

In Death City, we join Maka, Soul, and Blair all heading towards Black Lake to meet their friends from the Soul Society. Blair was being a little extra talkative today.

Blair was mouthing off too much, "Oh my goodness! You mean I actually get to meet them?! Oh I am just too excited for this reunion! I hope they are nice! I also hope that Ichigo is..."

Soul had his hands behind his head and his eyes closed, after Blair talked too much, he opened one eye and said to Blair trying to calm her down, "Blair, no offense but do you ever hush once in a while?"

Blair's cheeks puffed up in anger as she said, "Rude... I'm sorry if I get a little too excited about things. You just talked so much about them that I am curious to meet them."

They kept walking until they made it to the lake, where Maka said to Blair, "Oh yeah, Blair? DO you think you can sleep somewhere else for the next week? I'm lending the guest bedroom to them once they get here."

Blair was okay with the idea as she then said seductively, "Sure thing! I'll just sleep up next to Soul to keep him warm."

Soul was kinda unsure about it then, "Yeah whatever."

Maka then looked at her watch and said, "I wonder what's taking them, Kid was supposed to be here as well. Where is he?"

Soul then answered, "I think he is still on the other side of Black Lake trying to make sure they make it here ok."

On the other side of Black Lake, Kid was indeed standing there at the shore of the Lake as he said with an irratated voice, "I wonder if they know where to go. I shouldn't worry about it all that much I guess. They'll be here soon."

In the world of the living, Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, and Kon were all done packing for the trip to Death City as Ichigo said, "You know guys? Where were we supposed to go exactly?"

Rukia was coming downstairs as she said, "Alright, Ikkaku, Byakuya, Toushiro, and Rangiku are all taking our shift here in Karakura Town while were gone. Ichigo? Your wondering where we go right? Look at the back of the message."

Ichigo turned the page over and it showed a large cabin next to a lake. Ichigo then said, "Oh yeah... Black Lake is the place where they first showed up isn't it?"

Orihime smiled and said, "Yep! It's where you fought them also remember?"

Ichigo remembered, "Yeah, they were really good actually. I wonder if they've gotten any better since we've last seen them?"

Rukia snatched the message from Ichigo's hand and smacked him up behind his head as she said, "You idiot, you know they have. They couldn't do much about the last threat so they must've trained in case of another threat arising."

Ichigo then said, "True. Anyway, who's all ready to go?"

At that time Rukia, Orihime and Kon all jumped in glee as Ichigo smiled and said, "Alright then, let's head for Black Lake!"

After that they all left for the Soul Society, where Black Lake lies on the borders of the Soul Society. Once at the Soul Society the four Soul Reapers taking their place while they go were waiting for them as they arrived.

Rukia said the to them, "You guys sure you can handle it without Ichigo?"

Ikkaku retorted, "Oh please. We don't need Ichigo for every fight right guys?"

Byakuya looke away, as Toushiro said, "We got it guys, don't worry. I don't know about Rangiku over there, she's had too much sake again."

Rangiku then slurred, "Oh don't worry... I'm sure I'll sober up before anything happens *hic*"

Toushiro facepalmed as he said, "Yeah well, you guys go ahead and have a good vacation alright? You deserve it Ichigo."

Rukia smiled from ear to ear as she said, "Oh we will, be careful."

As Ichigo and the others were walking away Byakuya told Rukia, "No sis, you be careful."

They all took the long walk that led to Black Lake and saw Kid standing there as he said, "Finally. Did you get lost?"

Ichigo placed his luggage down as he said, "No, we had something to do first, so you taking us to Death City?"

Kid answered, "Yeah, I am. Sadly I am the only one as of right now with the ability to transport anyone between worlds. My father... he kinda lost that ability a while ago."

Her curiosity was now peaked, Rukia asked, "How?"

Kid looked uncomfortable talking about as he said, "My father doesn't want to talk about it, so I don't know. Honestly, I could care less."

Orihime frowned as she said, "That's no way to talk about your dad."

Ichigo then said, "From what I understand Orihime, his dad and him aren't alike much so they don't like to bother each other much about stuf."

Orihime said, "What a shame."

Popping up from behind Ichigo said, "Oh yeah boo hoo, now let's go! I want to see if any girls from their world has any..."

He was then whacked by Rukia as she said, "Can it you overstuffed ass! Forgive him Kid, he is a little... strange."

Kid then leaned down and tilted his head as he said, "Oh my, your so cute!" He then picked Kon up as he finished, "And so... symmetrical!"

Kon then raised a finger as he said, "Hey Kid! I am not cute! I am a mod soul! Now put me down!"

Kid dropped him as he said, "How rude." He then walked over towards the lake as he said, "Alright, like I said. I am the only one that can transport you from world to world. So let's go."

Ichigo then brought up a question, "If you are the only one able to transport people, then how did those other make it over here from their world?"

Kid answered with a strange look on his face, "I don't know exactly. My father told me it was fate, I don't believe him. When we returned to our world last time, I saw traces of a demonic beast near the lake. I have a theory that a creature from our world must've found a way to slip into your world without needing to be one of Death's relatives."

Rukia then had a thought, "Kid, do you mind if I talk to your father about that? I think I know how they made it across."

Kid answered, "Sure, just talk to him tomorrow cause today, he stumped one of his... toes on a table and he hasn't been pleasant to even be around today."

Orihime thought about it for a minute as she asked, "Death has toes?"

Kid chuckled and said, "Well they're... you'll see. Come on."

With that, Ichigo and his friends all grabbed their stuff and followed Kid into the lake where they were instantly teleported to Death City.

They all took a minute as they shook off weird feelings. As they all then set down their stuff and stood looking at the weapon meisters.

Maka then said, "Hey guys! Long time no see right?"

Ichigo brushed himself off a little as he said, "Yeah Maka, how's it been?"

Soul answered, "Been good. Boring as well."

Agreeing with Soul, Rukia said, "You too? Boredom is everywhere nowadays right?"

Blair was behind Maka as she meowed and Maka then said, "Oh, you guys haven't met Blair yet. Say hi Blair."

Curious, Ichigo said, "Your cat can say hi, and it wears a hat? That's kinda weird..."

Blair then transformed into her witch form as she said seductively, "Meow, hi!"

Ichigo's jaw dropped as Rukia, and Orihime's eyes were wide open in shock. Kon saw this and his nose shot a stream a blood out.

Blair walked over to the group and said, "Oh my, he is cute! My name is Blair." She then winked as Orihime saw her acting this way.

Orihime then stepped forward abruptly and said, "I am Orihime!"

Rukia said, "I am Rukia Kuchiki."

Kon got up wiping his nose and said, "I am Kon."

Blair's eyes then began sparkling as she screamed, "Oh how cute! Your so cuddly! I have to hug you!"

Kon was mushed against her chest as he was making strange noises, Kid then said, "I thought you didn't want to be called cute!?"

Kon then said, "You don't have a nice rack now do ya?"

Kid then crossed his arms and sighed, "*raspberry* Whatever."

After Blair was done hugging Kon, she put him down as Maka then said, "Yeah, about your living arrangements... I only have one spare room in our house so... you guys wouldn't mind sharing a room right?"

Rukia asked her, "Does it have a closet?"

Maka thought on it for a second and said, "Yeah I think it does why?"

Rukia smiles and says, "I'll be fine, how about you two?"

Ichigo and Orihime then say at the exact same time, "Sounds good."

They all then left for Maka's house, where their living arrangements may not be the best. They will make the best of it however. Next time, we see exactly how hard it is for all 7 friends to live under one roof.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

I am so very sorry this was a day late, I was working on it last night when I just suddenly lost the want to write. But this day was good to write! I did this Chapter and I thought I did good on it. I have 17 Chapters for this story planned and there is more I just have to get to planning again X) I hope you enjoy this Chapter, next time in Chapter 3: Strenuous Living Conditions, you'll see exactly how fun, hard, whatever you wanna say, it is for all 7 of them to live together. It will be filled with lots of laughter, and something that is obvious but it begins taking place in the next chapter. I will begin working on 3 a little later today, because I have things to take care of :3. Like always readers, stay awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

Bleached Soul 2

Chapter 3: Strenuous Living Conditions

After they all met up at Black Lake, they all headed for Maka's house. While walking to Maka's house, Maka herself started talking, "Now guys, when we get there. I'd like for you all to put your stuff in the guest bedroom and get settled in alright?"

Blair was hugging Kon, nearly choking him, but he didn't care. She then said, "Oh yeah that's right... since you defeated that one guy Death himself had arranged for a house to be built for us."

Soul had his hands behind his head as he said, "Honestly, how could you forget that Blair? We've lived there for a good month now."

Blair's cheeks puffed up in anger and said, "I sometimes have short term memory loss."

All the while Kon's face was in pure enjoyment as he was being bounced all over Blair's cleavage in her arms. Rukia saw that and said, "Blair, you know Kon is a pervert right? I always have to try and keep him from getting near me or Orihime like every five seconds."

Blair then held Kon out in front of her and said, "Oh, but he is so cute! I love stuffed animals!" She then placed him back on her cleavage and kept walking.

Soul retorted, "No kidding, that's because you are one yourself just about."

Maka said to Soul, "Oh Soul?"

She then landed one of her famous Maka chops to his head causing his to slowly wither to the ground in pain. Holding his head in agony as he said, "What was that for?"

Explaining herself, "That was for that comment. Blair isn't a stuffed animal, not even close actually. She is an animal. No offense Blair."

Clutching Kon tighter, "No problems."

They finally made it to her house as Ichigo stated, "Damn, nice house. It's a little better than mine from the looks of it."

While everyone was walking inside, Maka said, "Soul? Show our guests where the bedroom is ok? Go on, Rukia? May I have a word with you real quick?"

Rukia stayed back and said, "Sure Maka?"

Curious, Maka asked, "Why do you sleep in a closet?"

Rukia's eyes shifted a couple of times before she said, "Well, I just got so used to it in Ichigo's house, and it just works for me is all."

Weirded out a little bit, they began walking back in the house as she said, "Rukia, this week is going to be a long one, you know that right?"

Rukia answered, "Yeah, I know. I think I can handle it though."

They all made it inside and Maka showed Rukia to the guest room and they all got settled in. As everyone was sitting down in the room, Maka stated, "I will go fix dinner and find a movie or something to watch, just make yourselves at home and try not to kill each other, heh."

Rukia's eyes veered to Kon and said, "No promises."

A little later, everyone was in the living room just conversing about and talking about things. They had already eaten dinner and was about to watch a movie.

Maka put the movie in as she said, "Whoever doesn't want to watch this, just go do something else or let me know if you want to do something else alright?"

Everyone was actually wanting to watch a movie.

During the movie, Soul and Maka were watching it on the sofa, Ichigo and Orihime were on the love seat watching. Kon was on the floor next to Blair and Rukia.

After the movie, they all went to their beds, laid down and went to sleep. During the night, Ichigo woke up, he wasn't feeling tired exactly so he got up and sat on the couch for a little bit.

After sitting there for a little bit, he heard someone walking into the room as well. It was Blair as she said, "What are you doing up cutie?"

Ichigo answered, "I could stay asleep is all. Wait... did you just call me cutie?"

Blair sat down next right up next to him which made him blush. He then said, "Um what are you doing?"

She answered seductively, "You know... doing what a cat normally does."

Ichigo then tried to stand up from the couch quickly, but Blair was still in the way as they both tripped over each other and fell to the floor.

On the floor, Ichigo was on the floor as Blair was on top of him. Blair then leaned up and said, "Oops tee hee."

Orihime then walked downstairs as she said, "What is going on down here? What?!"

As Orihime walked downstairs she noticed Ichigo under Blair on the floor and wicked thoughts surged through her head as she said, "What is going on here?"

Ichigo was frantically moving his hands as he was trying to explain, "I... she... fell... and..."

Orhime then grabbed him by the ear and dragged him upstairs back to the guest room. As she pulled him in there she closed the door behind him.

She then crossed her arms and said angrily, "You'd better explain what just happened."

Ichigo, worried she might have thought something bad happened said, "I was downstairs on the couch just sitting up when she came and sat next to me. I tried getting up and we fell. Wait, why are you worried about that?"

Orihime blushed as she turned her head and said, "No reason, I was just curious is all. We should get to sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow."

After that, they went to bed. Morning came along as Ichigo was just waking.

As he awoke, he noticed a large pair of boobs in his face. He jolted back as he didn't know who they belonged to, he then said, "What the hell?!"

It was Blair again as she said, "Oh, good morning!" She said with a large smile on her face as she said, "I take it your not accustomed to waking up like that huh?"

Ichigo sighed as he said, "Not really... you nearly gave me a heart attack. Good morning..."

He then got up and went to the bathroom, Orihime was now waking as she sat up in bed. Blair noticed she was awake and said, "Good morning!"

Orihime was wiping her eyes as she said groggily, "Good morning."

Blair waited a little bit so Orihime could wake up a little more before asking, "Hey, can I ask you something Orihime?"

Orihime smiled as she said, "Sure!"

Blair then asked, "Is the Ichigo cutie taken?"

Orihime's smiled was instantly turned into a blank face as she answered, "Um... I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

Blair was now a little depressed as she said, "Oh... ok. I was just wandering."

Later on around lunch, Maka was walking down the hall as Ichigo turned the corner and slammed right into her causing them both to fall to the floor.

Maka realized who it was and said, "Oh, sorry Ichigo! I didn't see you."

Ichigo then explained, "No no, it was me. I am sorry. Here..." He held a hand out to help her up.

Maka was surprised at his chilvary and said, "Thanks. So how are you and your friends enjoying the stay so far?"

Ichigo put a hand behind his head and said, "Well aside from Blair acting weird, other than that it's been awesome!"

Maka began chuckling as she said, "Yeah, Blair does that around cute guys. Can't be helped sometimes, unless you feel uncomfortable by her then I can say something to her if you want?"

Ichigo replied, "Nah, it's alright. I was kinda figuring that she does it all the time with every man she sees."

Maka then said, "So, what are you doing tomorrow?"

Ichigo said, "Well, there isn't much I can think of except hanging out with you guys or whatever. What do you guys do for fun?"

Maka answered, "Here lately, we've been really bored ourselves. I have an idea if your willing to go through with it?"

Ichigo was curious, "Hmmkay, what is it?"

Explaining her idea, "Why no have a friendly bout between you and me? Just to see how much we've grown over these three years."

Liking the idea, "Sure! I'd love to see how much you've learned since then."

Exclaiming she said, "YAY! Tomorrow you and me, friendly fight right? Nice! See ya around, I have to go get some things from the store."

Rukia overheard that statement as she joined in and said, "You mind if I join you? I need a couple things as well."

Maka smiled and said, "Sure, come on."

Later on during supper they were all eating as Soul said, "So guys, what are you all doing tomorrow?"

Maka was already finished as she answered, "Oh I didn't tell you yet, but you and I are in a friendly fight with Ichigo. I planned it, and I think it will be fun."

Soul said, "Alright then, Ichigo? I hope you've trained well since our last meeting. We learned a couple new tricks, and we won't go easy on you."

Ichigo replied, "Gotchya, I didn't learn any new tricks, but I sure trained way harder than anyone I know. Should be fun."

After supper they all watched a movie and went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for Maka, Soul, and Ichigo for their fight was going to be a good one.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Dear readers, the internet is going nuts and my fanfiction won't load correctly on Firefox. So I am using Chrome instead. Anyway, I am sorry this Chapter was kinda short looking. I am keeping my chapters to a 10 kb limit to make it balanced. Also, sorry if it wasn't as funny as I made it seem, it'll get better don't worry ^_^. Next time in Chapter 4: A Star Entrance, Maka and Ichigo have their battle, as they are about to end it someone interrupts them. And something is up with Ichigo and Rukia's Zanpakutos. Find out in the next Chapter. Until next time readers, stay awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

Bleached Soul 2

Chapter 4: A Star Entrance

The next morning, everyone had rested up for today as Ichigo was supposed to face Maka today for fun. Ichigo had awaken and was just getting done with using the bathroom.

He was walking into the room when he saw Blair bare naked just laying in his bed, he was shocked beyond belief and was scared backwards to the stairs and tumbled down until he reached the bottom.

Blair then got dressed real quick saying, "What was that all about?"

As Blair made it downstairs, Orihime was already there to help Ichigo as she said, "What happened?"

Blair was rushing downstairs as she explained, "He was coming back into the room when he saw me and fell downstairs."

Orihime was suspicious about that and asked Ichigo, "Is that true?"

Ichigo was rubbing his throbbing head as he said, "Yeah, but why in the hell were you naked?!"

Blair blushed as she said, "Because... that's how I sleep and I had just awaken."

Orihime then helped Ichigo into the living room as Blair was feeling horrible about what had happened. She then left for Soul's room as everyone else dealt with Ichigo.

After an eventful morning, Ichigo had healed up and was walking down the hall as he passed Blair. BLair shyed away as she was afraid she was in trouble.

Ichigo stopped her and said, "Hey Blair, about this morning. I'm sorry I flipped when I saw you alright? I didn't expect a fully grown woman, bare ass naked in my bed is all."

Blair kept her head down as she explained, "Well, I slept with you in my cat form because I had nowhere else to sleep last night. When I wake up, I am always in my human form. I don't know why."

Ichigo then held his hand out and said, "No harm no foul right?"

Blair saw his hand and said, "Your not mad at me for that?"

Ichigo shook his head and said, "No, it happens sometimes in our world sometimes, it's alright."

Blair then glomped Ichigo as she said, "Yay! I'm glad your not mad!"

From around the corner Orihime was watching as she saw the whole thing and she frowned as she then turned around and left them alone.

Around noon, they all ate lunch and Ichigo was ready to battle as Maka was as well. The whole group left for the practice battlefield where many training sessions take place and other events happen.

Ichigo then said, "Alright Kon, you know the drill."

Kon coughed up the soul candy and the stuffed animal was lifeless as Ichigo became his Soul Reaper self. Ichigo's body was then taken control by Kon as he sat with the others in the bleachers and watchd.

Ichigo then held his blade forward and explained, "Now with this sword, I lost my last sword and previous powers to perform the Final Getsuga Tensho. I regained these powers so they may not be as honed as my last alright?"

Soul then leapt in the air and transformed into his scythe form as Maka grabbed him and spun him around and posed saying, "That's alright, I haven't done much myself. So nothing for me to explain, so let's begin shall we?"

Rukia walked up and said, "Wait, can I be a referee? Let's say the first to stay to the ground for a count of ten loses?"

Maka smirked as she said, "Perfect."

Rukia then yelled, "Begin!"

Ichigo's person was then surrounded by a large quantity of visible Spiritual Pressure as he held his sword forwards and called, "Ban- KAI!"

Ichigo's form then changed as he was ready to battle.

Ichigo and Maka then dashed for each other with great speed as they met each other in mid dash with weapons forced against each other.

Ichigo then flashstepped around to Maka's right as she turned herself and realized where he was and blocked his strike. Tons of air was rushed away as the weapons clashed again.

Maka then pushed Ichigo back as she swung her scythe and said, "Ready Soul?" Soul answered, "Yeah!"

They both then yelled, "SOUL RESONANCE! Witch Hunter!"

A large wave of pure energy surged towards Ichigo as he blocked it with Zangetsu. As he held the wave of energy right in his face he then swung his sword forcing the wave to go hurdling towards a rock in the background and exploding.

Ichigo then said, "That was an old trick, now for mine! Getsuga- TENSHOU!"

With a swing of his sword an even larger wave of energy was sent towards Maka as Soul said, "Damn! Not this attack!? Maka dodge that!"

The Getsuga then rushed towards a rock and demolished it to dust. Ichigo was still in his form as he then flashstepped in front of Maka and began swinging his sword. Maka countered by blocking every swing of Ichigo's.

Maka then blocked one of them fancily as she spun around behind Ichigo and slashed upwards cutting Ichigo in the back. Small blood came from him as he said, "Nice one Maka!"

They clashed swords a few more times as they were getting more intense with each swing. Maka then swung once and caught Ichigo's sleeve a tad and made a laceration there.

One of Ichigo's swings got Maka on the right leg. She staggered from the cut as they clashed weapons again. They held each other at bay as their weapons were shaking from the pressure they were putting behind them.

The spiritual pressure coming from both of them at the same time were scary. Rukia was frightened by how much they were producing from just holding their weapons together.

Maka then pushed back a few feet as Maka and Soul both yelled, "Soul Resonance! Genie Hunter!"

Ichigo then said, "Oh, now that's a new one. Getsuga- TENSHOU!"

Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou met with the Genie Hunter with a large rumbling crash as they met and exploded. Ichigo then dashed towards Maka through the smoke as swung his sword.

Maka didn't see it coming, so she dodged out of the way just in time. His sword just nicked her hair somewhat. She sighed as she said, "Woah! That was close!"

They then begun clashing swords once more, this time they were more aggressive than before. With each clash they were drawing heavy breath meaning they were getting pretty worn.

Maka then spun her scythe around a few times with style as they both hollered, "This... this is the match maker! Soul Resonance!"

Ichigo then backed up a little bit and said, "So this is the final attack? Better make it count!"

Maka then reared her scythe back as they both finished, "Kisshin Hunter!"

Ichigo readied his sword and sighed and said, "Getsuga! TENSHOU!"

Kisshin Hunter and Getsuga Tenshou went surging towards each other as they were both deflected off towards some rocks and burst. They were curious as to who was strong enough to deflect the blasts that easily.

The smoke cleared as it revealed Black Star standing there with Tsubaki in both hands and a huge smile on his face.

Maka was in shock and furious at the same time, "Black Star!? What was that about!?"

Black Star was still smiling as he said, "I heard some fighting and I thought I'd come to see what it was about. Hey guys!"

Maka then delivered a Maka chop to his head, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. Maka then said, "Dammit Star! We were almost done fighting until you showed up! How did you deflect those attacks anyway?!"

Black Star then got up quickly as he said, "Well, my training ended kinda quickly so I rushed home to see how you guys were holding up over the break. Also, it was part of my training, I was trained to block the more dangerous energy blasts from creatures. It was pretty tough to master."

Maka then said, "Well, I guess we'll never know who the better fighter was then huh?"

Ichigo then said, "Don't worry about it. It was just a friendly bout anyway right?"

Maka placed a hand behind her head as she said, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot it was a friendly fight, heh heh. Anyway, I think were done aren't we?"

Ichigo sighed as he said, "Yeah I guess. So what to do now?"

Maka then stated, "Well, we can go get an ice cream or something. I mean it's up to you guys. Since Black Star is here, it should be more interesting to say the least right?"

Ichigo agreed, "Yeah, that's sounds good. Rukia, Orihime? You want to go?"

They agreed to as Ichigo shifted back into his body and Kon went back into his stuffed animal form. They all then left for the ice cream store.

All the while, Kon was walking as he stopped once and turned arouns. He felt like someone was watching them, to their dismay, someone was watching them from a distance.

The stalker was unknown for now, but you'll know who it is later. We now go back to where they made it back to the battlefield and Ichigo was explaining something.

Ichigo said, "Listen guys, I want to say something. I don't know many more attacks I can do. Do you think you can help me by trying to teach me another one?"

Maka then said, "I can try, I mean what's the worst that can happen?"

They then got ready to teach Ichigo a new attack, everyone had eyes on Ichigo thinking, 'Can he really learn a new attack?' Find out in the next one.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Alright readers! I am in a very good mood today, so as soon as I get done posting this Chapter I will immediately begin working on Chapter 5: Surprise Show, where Ichigo and Rukia have problems with their Zanpakutos. All of you will be surpirsed when you see the problem with the Zanpakutos ^_^. Until next time readers, stay awesome!


	5. Chapter 5

Bleached Soul 2

Chapter 5: Surprise Show

Maka was ready to teach Ichigo a new attack as she stood there waiting for Ichigo. Ichigo just unsheathed his weapon after eating the Mod Soul.

Trying to start her training Maka said, "You ready Ichigo?"

Ichigo called upon his Bankai before he said, "Yeah, let's begin!"

Rukia interrupted, "Wait Ichigo! Nobody else can teach you a new move! Remember? You have to ask your Zanpakuto what his attacks are right?"

Ichigo remembering, "Oh yeah! I forgot about that! Dang, well, I thought this would be more of an exciting experience. If it is the only way to do this then, I should go into meditation for this right?"

Rukia answered, "Yeah that's right."

Ichigo then sat down on the ground as he said with a bored face, "This will take a little bit guys, so try to find something fun to do while I do this ok?"

As Ichigo was just about to close his eyes, his Zanpakuto began trembling and ashaking violently as it stood on it's tip. It was acting as if it were possessed.

Ichigo stood up fast as he didn't know what was going on, "What the hell!? Why is my sword doing that!?"

Rukia's sword then appeared as it was doing the same thing. They were both on their tips as they spun a good twenty times before stopping.

Just then, they both glistened brightly and the weapons then manifested themselves into their human forms. Old man Zangetsu was standing there with new clothes than the original one as he sighed and said, "Damn! That's a very stuffy form to be in."

Sode No Shirayuki was in her human form as well as she said, "Rukia, it's been a while hasn't it?"

Rukia was in total shock as she said, "Um... yeah it has... Ichigo? What is going on?"

Ichigo was also confused, "How am I supposed to know!? I am in just as much shock as you are!"

Zangetsu explained, "Guys guys, don't be alarmed. This is actually normal for us, what has happened is hard to explain. It goes like this. What's happened is when you two crossed the barrier to this world, the spiritual pressure felt different."

Ichigo then said, "Yeah, we came here to join our friends for Christmas. So..."

Zangetsu continued, "We felt this change in Spiritual Pressure in the air and manifested ourselves. It sounds easy but it really wasn't."

Sode No Shirayuki then said, "Yeah, staying in our weapon forms is kinda hard to do all the time. Anyway, we heard you wanted to learn a new attack Ichigo. Is this true?"

Ichigo answered, "Yeah it is. I mean Getsuga Tensho is kinda boring to use over and over isn't it?"

Zangetsu just looked at him with a blank stare and said plainly, "Yes... yes it is. I can't tell you how many times you've used Getsuga Tensho. The count is well over two hundred though."

Ichigo then asks, "Well then... can you teach me another one of your attacks?"

Since the weapons manifested, Maka had been building a theory. She then proposed, "Why not do a Soul Resonance? I mean... since this world allows you to manifest your weapons, that means you must be able to perform a Soul Resonance right Soul?"

Soul saw Sode No Shirayuki and had a massive nosebleed, "AGH!" As he fell to the ground he then raised a hand and said, "Technically speaking... ugh... yes they can."

Sodenoshirayuki then chuckled seductively and said, "Wow, it looks like I can still knock out the men hee hee."

Rukia facepalmed as she said, "Wow... so does that mean we both can perform Soul Resonance, then Sodenoshirayuki, you want to try?"

Sodenoshirayuki answered, "Yeah sure. Oh and quit calling me by my normal name... you can just call me Yuki for short."

Zangetsu said, "Honestly Ichigo, I only have three attacks, Getsuga Tensho, Kiritsukeru, and Surashu. I think we can combine wavelengths like the young lady is talking about and perform a more powerful form of Surashu... but that's just a theory."

Looking at Rukia who was trying for a new attack with Yuki then looking back at Zangetsu, Ichigo said, "Alright... I have an idea. Weaponize!"

Zangetsu then became his weapon form in Ichigo's hand as Ichigo called forth, "Ban-KAI!" His form changed as he then readied his sword and he swung calling out, "Kiritsukeru!"

A large red shuriken looking blast came from Ichigo's blade and went into a rock destroying it upon impact. He then said, "Damn! Now that's awesome!"

He then readied the blade once more and said, "Alright, Surashu!" He swung the blade, as the blade released a large, rather skinny energy wave and as it it the rock it sliced the rock right in two with ease and imploded.

Zangetsu then spoke from his blade form saying, "Alright, you got those two now... do you want to try a Soul Resonance?"

Ichigo sighed as he said, "Let's give it a shot."

Ichigo and Zangetsu then matched their soul wavelengths together and bellowed from the top of their lungs, "SOUL RESONANCE!..."

Energy then gathered around the two's wavelengths as they exploded without warning! Ichigo went flying into the wall as Zangetsu caught his footing and slid safely to a stop.

Ichigo came from the wall slowly and in pain as he asked, "What happened? I thought we had that?"

Zangetsu stated, "Well... I don't know what the move is called exactly. See I only know that we can match our wavelengths. I don't know the name of what happens afterwards."

Rukia then called Yuki from her weapon state and said, "Ichigo, are you alright?! I saw what happened and it looked painful!"

Ichigo cleared things up, "Yeah, yeah... I'm alright. Just a scratch."

Orihime then walked up as she said, "It's always 'just a scratch' with you Ichigo. Why not tell be honest at least."

Ichigo walked over to Orihime as he said, "I'm not lying Orihime see?" He showed her his arm where a scratch was from the wall. Orihime puffed up and said, "Can you come over here so I can talk to you for a minute?"

Ichigo followed Orihime over to the side as Orihime crossed her arms and said with a serious face, "Ichigo I want to ask you something serious ok? Answer me honestly."

Unsure of what she was about to ask he said, "Um... ok. Ask."

Blushing the entire time she asked, "What is going on between you and that Blair chick?"

Ichigo's face turned blood red as he said, "What... what are you talking about? There is nothing going on between us! Why do you ask?"

Orihime pointed over to her as Orihime explained, "She's done nothing but look at yo uthis entire time, when you were fighting Maka, she was rooting for you too much. Also the what happened earlier doesn't help your case either."

Confused on what was going on with Orihime, Ichigo asked, "What do you... mean? I am lost here."

Orihime said quietly, "Earlier, after you fell down the stairs, I watched as she tried to apologize to you for causing your fall. I wasn't too pleased with what happened afterwards."

Ichigo remembered that, "Oh you mean the hug? I had no clue she'd do that! Wait a second. Why on Earth are you worried about who I am hanging with all of the sudden?"

Her face went blank as she said, "You really don't know do you? It's best if I just leave it alone for now I guess."

Ichigo was feeling dumb because he couldn't catch on to what she was talking about. Rukia happened to notice Ichigo walking back to the group looking glum.

Rukia asked him, "What was that about Ichigo?"

Looking Rukia dead in the eye he said, "I don't know Rukia, I wish I knew though."

Maka then gathered everyone around as she said, "Alright guys... I have planned this ever since you've came. I have a party planned for tomorrow and I was hoping you all wouldn't mind me holding that party at my house?"

Everyone was chatting amongst themselves about how great it would be to have a party. Maka then said, "Alright, the only thing is, Death the Kid is coming, all my other classmates from our class is coming and we just want you guys to please not cause any trouble with them?"

Ichigo said, "Don't worry Maka, as long as they don't start with us, we'll be just fine." He then grinned from ear to ear as everyone else agreed with his statement.

Maka smiled as well as she said to Black Star and Tsubaki, "You guys are coming too right?"

They shook their heads as a yes and Maka continued, "Then it's settled, tomorrow on Christmas Eve we shall party on!"

They all jumped for joy as they all were excited for the party tomorrow. They all then went to Maka's house, except for Black Star and Tsubaki as they went home.

At Maka's house, Orihime was getting ready for bed as Ichigo came up to her and said, "Orihime? Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Orihime then placed a hand over her heart as she said, "I'd rather wait for a better time Ichigo alright? How about tomorrow when we can be alone alright?"

Ichigo still feeling terrible says, "Alright, goodnight."

Ichigo then went to bed as did Orihime, who cried herself to sleep quietly for some reason.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Readers... I am sadened by this ending for now, but it all ends good, don't worry :) It all gets sorted out in Chapter 6: Unforgetful Party. Why is she crying? Find out in the next Chapter! As always readers... stay awesome!


	6. Chapter 6

Bleached Soul 2

Chapter 6: Unforgetful Party

The next morning came along as everyone was awake and ready to begin the day. Ichigo was downstairs as was helping Maka getting everything ready for the party.

Maka then stated, "Alright Ichigo... can you go to the store and pick up all these items? I will give you the money ok?"

Ichigo agreed to the task as he said, "Will do."

Orihime overheard that and jumped in as she asked, "Can I join you Ichigo?"

Ichigo placed a hand behind his head as he said, "I guess so, come on." Maka then gave him a map to the store she wants him to shop from and they left for the store.

Not long after leaving the house, Orihime began, "Hey Ichigo. You know when I said we'd talk about that thing during the party? I'd actually like to talk about it now if you don't mind?"

Ichigo was about to get his head talked off and he knows it, "Yeah sure, go ahead."

Here is a brief summary of what happened next. They went shopping the entire time as Orihime explained how she was jealous of Ichigo with the ladies. She then told about a crush she had on him ever since she met him, but was strengthened when Ichigo saved her from Ulquiorra.

Now, Ichigo was stunned stiff after hearing about the crush as he said, "Oh... now I understand. Do you really feel that way?"

Orihime slapped the top of his head with a candy cane as she said, "Your kinda dense you know. Of course it's how I feel. Geez! I've hinted at it for a long time now."

Ichigo was feeling stupid as he said, "Oh... ok. You know why I haven't noticed? I've been busy with life and being a Soul Reaper to notice and I should've known about that."

Orihime puffed up as she said, "So... now that I've told you about my crush on you your just gonna go about pretending I never told you right?"

Ichigo then said, "No. I'm not, I'm going to do something I think should've been done a long time ago."

Orihime remembered back when she first was being taken to Hueco Mundo and she was two inches from delivering a kiss to Ichigo as he came in close to her and gave her a heartfelt kiss.

She then shed a tear as she said, "Wow... that.. felt right."

Ichigo then said, "Yeah, it did didn't it?" He then shook his head, "Um, we should get back to the shopping before Maka gets angry about us being late."

Orihime agreed, "RIGHT!"

They finished shopping as they were arm in arm the entire time. They were showing their affection for each otehr the way they were meant to.

THey made it back to Maka's house as they came in with all the groceries and placed them on the counter. Maka then asked them, "What took you guys so long? Get lost?"

Ichigo looked Orihime in the eyes and answered, "You could say that."

Orihime blushed as she walked away smiling. Maka asked Ichigo, "What was that about? *gasp* Did you two... you know... tie up loose ends?"

Ichigo said, "Yeah, we did. It felt right to do so too. Anyway, what is all left before this party starts?"

Maka then ran through her checklist and said, "Um... the items, the food, the drinks, Rukia and Soul are handling the decor, and all thats left is the guests themselves who should arrive around noon."

After they put all the food and drinks away, Ichigo and Orihime both spent their entire time together fixing up the rest of the decor. They were having fun together for the first time.

Noon came around as they all were ready and the guests then arrived. The first to arrive was Death the Kid, who walked into the house as Liz and Patti followed behind him.

Kid saw the decorations for the party as he screamed for joy when they were all symmetrical, "AH! Symmetry at it's finest! I love it! Symmetry... why can't you be a person so I can marry you!?"

Maka heard this as she facepalmed and said, "Yeah, we knew you'd like it Kid... enjoy!"

The rest of the guests showed up after he did, all of them were from Maka and Soul's class. After all of the classmates showed up, who else to show up next but Stein and Spirit themselves.

Spirit walked to Maka and knelt to her height as he patted her on the head and said, "Maka my beloved angel! How have you been?"

Maka moved his hand from her head as she said, "It's been fine dad. Now that my friends have moved in with us for the week to spend time with us, we've got all the company we need now."

Spirit then shifted his eyes as he looked around and said, "Who are these friends? I need to know."

Maka then pointed them out as she told him, "There is Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, and Kon. They are all quite nice dad, you should go meet them yourself."

Spirit then slyly made his move to Ichigo first and asked began talking with him. After speaking with him he then made his way around the friends from the Soul Society until he came to Kon and began talking with him.

Spirit began talking to him, "So, your Kon right? Do you mind me asking why are you a stuffed animal?"

Kon put a finger to his chest and said confidently, "Yes I am! I am a Mod Soul form the Soul Society. Who are you?"

Spirit looked blankly at him as he said, "Um, I am Spirit, Maka's father. You know that doesn't answer my question at all right?"

Kon smirked as he said, "I know, but there isn't much more to it. I am a modified soul stuck in a stuffed animal, that's pretty much it."

Stein walked up and said creepily, "You know, I'd love to disect him and figure out for you Spirit."

Kon was shocked by his sudden appearence as he said, "Holy hell! How long you been standing there?"

Stein answered, "Not long actually, I came over to tell Spirit that there isn't anything suspicious here so we can go as soon as possible."

Just then someone outside yelled aloud, "MAKA! SOUL! I AM CALLING YOU OUT!"

Maka and Soul both looked at each other as they went straight outside along with Ichigo, Spirit and Stein. Once outside they noticed the creepy student that just moved here, Heiya Kyarakuta, was standing there looking kinda off balance.

The student then said, "Hah! I knew you couldn't come out alone! I knew you'd bring your friends. Your nothing but cowards!"

Ichigo said to Maka as Rukia, Orihime, and Kon walked outside just then, "Maka, do you know this guy?"

Maka answered, "Barely, he joined our class not too long ago. He was indeed creepy."

Heiya then stated, "I am Heiya Kyarakuta, or you can just call me Itazura for short."

Spirit remembered something, "Wait Itazura? That means mischief in Japanese, must be a nickname."

Maka then called forth Soul in his scythe form and said to Itazura, "You shouldn't have come in that condition. Because I'm about to kick your ass!"

Itazura then laughed maniacally as he was drunk, "Yeah right, haven't you ever heard of the drunken monkey technique? I have mastered the sword version of that! Now! Shine, Muramasa!"

Ichigo was stunned to his core as heard that name and said aloud as Rukia was also stunned, "What the hell!? How is Muramasa still alive!?"

Maka asked, "You know Muramasa?"

A tall man then walked from behind the wall revealing himself as Muramasa. This Muramasa was totally different than the other one Ichigo faced.

As the transformed into his weapon form, Itazura laughed as he said, "Your done for!"

Maka then spun Soul around and posed as she said, "Like hell we are! Ready Soul!?"

From his weapon form, Soul answered, "Yes! Let's kick this guy's ass!"

Maka then charged towards Itazura and began by slashing downwards at him. He countered by slashing upwards perfectly blocking the attack.

Maka was shocked by this as she knew he was drunk, but she couldn't figure out how he's fighting this well. Both herself and Soul then hollered, "Soul Resonance! Witch Hunter!"

They then slashed and sent a large wave of energy at Itazura. With him being so close he didn't hesitate to block it, but rather than directing the attack somewhere else. He actually began absorbing the attack into his weapon.

Maka stumbled back as she said, "What!? How is that possible!?"

Itazura then says, "My weapon has the power to absorb energy attacks and make them his own. I know it's a very cliche power to have, but I didn't choose it."

Maka then says, "But normal weapons doesn't have powers like that? Muramasa is no normal weapon is it?!"

Itazura then smirked as he said, "Allow me to enlighten you with this. Muramasa is a very strange case, even I don't know all that much about his past. He doesn't talk much, but I can explain a little bit."

Ichigo steps up and says, "He is a Zanpakuto isn't he?"

Itazura pointed a finger and said, "Bingo!" He was starting to sober up now as he finished, "He was born in the Soul Society as a Zanpakuto, but he found his way into this world after escaping his master's grasp. He only escaped because he learned that there was another Soul Reaper with the same Zanpakuto, and he would be killed if they didn't fight it out."

Itazura the continued, "With that being said, I will now show you what happens when a Zanpakuto from the Soul Society slips into the bonds of this world and becomes a weapon to a meister! Muramasa, its time."

Muramasa spoke from his weapon, "Yes sir." They both then exclaimed, "BANKAI!"

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Alright readers, if I could animate this then it would be WAY MORE BETTER! But since I can't do that exactly, I will draw this on my DeviantArt page so you can see somewhat of what Itazura and Muramasa looks like alright? Go to my DeviantArt page NegaGengar and check it out. It won't be up until tomorrow most likely but yeah it'll be there ;) Next time in Chapter 7: Party Crasher, you'll see just how dangerous a Death Weapon is as a Bankai. :D Until next time, stay awesome!


	7. Chapter 7

Bleached Soul 2

Chapter 7: Party Crasher

Muramasa and Itazura both exclaimed, "BANKAI!"

Energy surged from both Itazura and his weapon as they both changed form. Itazura was now wearing weird set clothes different from his previous form, Muramasa changed from a long slender katana to a large, broad sword.

Itazura then smirked as he said, "Now... who will be first to challenge me? I will battle three of you for a bit to analyze your abilities."

Ichigo stepped up as he said, "I won't just challenge you. I will destroy you! Zangetsu!" Zangetsu then changed into his weapon form as Ichigo said while holding his sword forward, "Ban-KAI!"

He then dashed from where he was standing as they clashed blades for a second. Itazura smiled as he sent Ichigo flying backwards, hurdling towrds the house.

Ichigo was about to hit the house before he turned himself around quickly as he said, "Damn! That was close... How the hell is he that powerful to push me away that hard and that fast?"

Itazura then spoke, "So you haven't noticed have you? I have figured out how to connect my Soul and my weapon's Soul to meet the entire time. Making ALL of our attacks twice as powerful."

Ichigo then flashstepped to Itazura who was ready to block as they clashed blades again. Ichigo was struggling as he said, "What do you mean keep the Souls connected? Like a constant Soul Resonance?! How!?"

Itazura expained shortly, "I can't tell you all about it, so hows about I just don't tell you?"

Snarling in anger as he said, "Dammit! Your nothing but as ass aren't you?"

Itazura's face was then slightly angry as he said, "Oh, your a joker fighter eh? That won't help you much in a fight against me."

Ichigo then growled as he said, "Wanna bet!? Getsuga TENSHOU!"

As he swung his sword, a large energy blast raged into Muramasa's blade and sent him backwards a few feet before the attack dispersed.

Itazura was now furious as he said, "Damn! Should've seen that coming actually. Alright, he isn't a joker, I still know how to deal with him easily though. Ready Muramasa?"

Muramasa answered him through the blade, "Yes sir!"

Itazura and Muramasa both hollored, "SOUL RESONANCE! MAKIBISHI!"

He then slashed his sword which created a large shuriken attack flying towards Ichigo. Being the smart one Ichigo jumps and swings his sword to send the energy attack towards the ground where it exploded upon impact.

Ichigo then offered to Itazura, "Hey before we continue, can we take this fight somewhere else? I am not comfortable fighting here."

Itazura then stated angrily, "Fine, bring two more fighters with you please, I still want to challenge two more."

He flew up and waited for Ichigo to make a decision as he said, "Don't keep me waiting."

Ichigo then said to Maka, "You and your dad wanna come help? He seems a bit too confident don't you think?"

Spirit then said unevenly, "Yeah I'll go. Something doesn't sit right with that guy. Plus, I don't want anything to happen to my daughter alright?"

Ichigo, Maka, Soul, Spirit and Stein all followed Ichigo along with Itazura to the training ground that Ichigo and the were at just yesterday.

Itazura then took his fighting pose as Ichigo did the same and said, "Whenever your ready Itazura."

They then dashed towards each other with fire in their eyes as they clashed swords once more. Itazura sent Ichigo backwards a little bit who then flashstepped behind Itazura and slashed.

The slash missed as Itazura said, "Wow, your pretty fast. I bet I'm faster though."

Certain he was bluffing Ichigo scoffed as he said, "Yeah right, let's see it."

Itazura then said, "Be careful what you wish for Ichigo." He then flashstepped to Ichigo as he then said close to Ichigo's ear, "You just might get it."

Ichigo wasn't fast enough for him to react as Itazura punched Ichigo in the chest and sent him into a rock. The rock was obliterated as Ichigo got up from the attack sore and said, "Is that all you got?"

Itazura noticed the stamina of the Soul Reaper as he said, "Oh, you have no idea what I've got. Makibishi!"

Itazura then sent another shuriken shot towards Ichigo who jumped to dodge it this time. Itazura knew he'd dodge it so he flashstepped near Ichigo and slashed at him.

Ichigo barely reacted in time as he blocked the attack and Itazura flashstepped away again. This time a shuriken attack came from behind and caught Ichigo in mid air causing him to lose his balance and fell to the ground.

Ichigo then said, "Damn! I should've seen that coming! Now I'm mad!" Itazura appeared on a rock sideways as he said, "Oh... is that so? Let me see your anger, let it seeth! Everyone's been mad before, I wanna see fury in your eyes!"

Ichigo then flashstepped behind Itazura and slashed, but Itazura caught the sword with his hand this time as he said, "Yeah, if this is all you got. I'm done fighting you Ichigo."

Teeth clenched together in anger Ichigo then said, "Dammit! I only got one more shot, better make it last! Kiritsukeru!"

Itazura's eyes widened in shock as Tensa Zangetsu powered up a large energy wave into the blade as Ichigo backed up and swung his sword. A large shuriken attack went towards Itazura as he said, "Oh please, your just mimicing me."

Itazura swung his sword saying, "Makibishi!"

A shuriken attack came from his blade as well. Both attacks collided in mid air, as the smoke cleared from the burst, Itazura came out from it quick and ready to attack.

Ichigo didn't see it coming as Itazura swung his sword and cut Ichigo's chest. Blood came spurting from his wound as he backed up a little more and said, "Damn! He is fast, just about too fast to keep up with."

Zangetsu said from his blade, "Ichigo, watch his movements and try keeping up with them as best as you can. Another attack like that and your as good as done for this fight. I have a feeling he's done fighting you."

Itazura smirked as he said, "Your blade is right. I am about done fighting you, this attack is my last one! Now! It's time to see what this sword is fully capable of!"

He then held the sword in front of him as his whole body was covered in energy. He and his sword obth said, "Now! Bankai Resonance! Shine Lunar Eclipse!"

He then swung his sword and sent an extremely large wave of energy towards Ichigo. Who was stunned to see a Soul Resonance attack and a regular Bankai attack mixed together.

Ichigo then tried to block the attack but failed miserably as the attack exploded causing him to fall to the ground nearly knocked out. Zangetsu humanized as he fell to one knee and said, "Damn! We weren't even close to defeating him."

Maka then stepped forward to help Ichigo as Soul did to help Zangetsu. They brought them to safety as Itazura explained to them, "Yes... that was the non escapable power of a Bankai Resonance! Where you and your Bankai resonate and create an attack much like a Soul Resonance."

Maka then easily put Ichigo against a rock to let him rest as she said, "You ass! I'm not going to get mad... cause I'm already furious! Soul!"

Soul weaponized as they both said, "You are going to pay for what you did to Ichigo and Zangetsu! I'm your opponent now!"

Itazura said, "Well then, if your feeling froggy, then jump weapon meister."

Maka and Soul were both furious as they dashed towards Itazura and started clashing her scythe against his sword heavily. Itazura then realized her anger was far worse than Ichigo's by a mile.

They clashed weapons a few more times before he flashstepped behind Maka and said, "Makibishi!"

As he sent the shuriken attack, Maka backflipped over it and slashed downwards cutting Itazura's shoulder. He then growled in anger as he said, "Dammit! You got me! Noone has ever landed a successful hit on me before. My turn!"

Maka was now a bit afraid to what that meant as he flashstepped to Maka's face and said, "Your nothing but a mediocre weapon meister. I will destroy you and your friends, just you wait!"

Maka and Soul both said, "Witch Hunter!"

They both sent a large Witch Hunter against Itazura's torso which was digging deep as it damaged him heavily. He was then sent backwards as he hit a rock and the rock crumbled beneath the pressure.

Itazura got up from this and said, "You have no idea what I am capapble of little girl! I will use this form against you only because I see fit!"

Unsure about what he was about to do, Maka prepared herself for the worst.

Itazura then placed a hand over his face and said, "Your finished, you and your whole group of friends cannot defeat me in this form!" A hollow mask then formed over his face as his distorted voice rang once more, "I am Visard Itazura now. FEAR ME!"

He then bellowed in his hollow voice, "BLEAGHAHAHAH!"

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Hey readers, sorry about this Chapter being this late. I have been busy with other things here lately and couldn't get around to it. Here it is though, in the next one, Chapter 8: Spirit's Protection, you'll see how far Maka's dad is willing to go to save her. I want to say this real quick, I also have plans for this story to be 15+ Chapters as of now, I don't know how much more it will be but when I know, you'll know :) Until next time readers, stay awesome!


	8. Chapter 8

Bleached Soul 2

Chapter 8: Spirit's Protection

With Itazura now bellowing in his hollow voice, "BLEEAEAEAAGH!"

He begins by flashstepping away. He then appeared to Maka's front as a distorted chuckle came from the mask.

He then swung his sword while screaming, "MAKIBISHI!"

As the sword made a full swing an even larger shuriken attack from the blade. Maka spun Soul around a few times as the attack was dispersed.

Itazura was confused as he said through his hollow mask, "How the hell did you just block that attack?! That was at full power! Not even your friend Ichigo could block it correctly!"

A fire then began to brew in Maka's eyes, she answered, "Because, I watched you fight him. I know how to counter the attack is all." She ended that sentence wih a smirk.

Itazura growled furiously as he then began swinging violently at Maka. Every swing was counter by Maka's scythe as she was a very skillful fighter.

With the last six or seven swings, Itazura growled angrily with each one as he was geting flustered.

The last strike was landed as Maka blocked it as well, and brought him in closer as she said, "Now, can I ask you a question Itazura?"

Backing away in a hurry he said, "What the hell do you want?"

Maka was now spinning Soul in her hand slowly above her head as she asked, "What are your plans for after fighting us?"

With an evil grin behind his mask, he answered, "I'm not telling you. I have plans, and I'm not giving them away that easily."

Swinging Soul to prepare herself for battle she said, "That's a shame. I'd love to hear what you have planned before I kicked your ass. That'll have to wait I guess."

Muramasa then spoke from his blade form, "This girl seems certain she will defeat you Itazura, you may want to be careful."

Looking at the fact that she did block a full power Makibishi he replied, "Duely noted, I think I may have a good challenge on my hands this time."

He then flashstepped behind Maka and began an attack but Maka saw it coming as she leapt into the air and backflipped behind him and slashed sideways. The attack landed as it opened a rather large wound on his back as blood started spewing from it.

He flashstepped from place to place to confuse Maka. She wasn't that easy to fool, as she jumped up and waited for a second. Itazura appeared where Maka was and swung, missing her as she already saw it coming.

She then dropped from above and swung downwards. Itazura barely had enough time to react as he held his blade up to block it.

Sparks went flying every which direction as the two weapons met. Itazura was sure he would be done in if he didn't try to finish this soon.

Itazura then flashstepped backwards a few feet as he said, "Well, this is the first time I've ever used my last form against another being. Too bad you'll only see it once."

Maka squinted her eyes in fear as she didn't have a clue what he was taling about.

He then withdrew his visard mask as he said to Muramasa, "You ready Muramasa? Time to reveal our final form!"

Muramasa humanzed as he said, "Yes sir! Initiatating Final Form! Ready!"

Just then Muramasa held both hands behind him as Itazura grabbed them both and Muramasa weaponized again. This time, the sword looked very odd.

Its handle was guarded by a rounded hilt that had a curved blade on it as well. Almost looking as if the curved blade was further protection of the handle. The bottom had a spiked rose and its blade came from the hilt curving into the blade, the blade itself stretched a good three feet before rounding off to a tip on one side and the other it curved off a little bit more before meeting the tip.

Maka was shocked that he had one last form to go through. Itazura then placed his hand over his face and called forth his visard mask again.

After the mask appeared he said through his distorted voice, "Now! Try to hurt me in this form!"

Maka said, "Fine! You got it!"

She then dashed straight at him with her scythe ready to strike. Before she could make it to him, he sidestepped with tremendous speed.

Maka's scythe missed as she said frightened, "Damn! His speed is so great in this form! I don't think I can beat him in the state." As she went futher sliding on her feet she thought to herself, 'If only I had a Death Scythe!'

With her mind set on something else, she said, "I would try to use my Scythe Blood to try and hit him, but since that didn't work against Asura, I know for a fact it won't work on this guy. Plan B, Ready Soul?"

Unsure of what she was talking about, "Maka? What do you mean?"

She then looked at the scythe as she answered, "I only have one shot at this, we have to try the Kisshin Hunter to at least damage him some."

KNowing there was no other way of doing anything, Soul replied, "Alright. You know we can't beat him in this form alone so your wanting to try and end it in one fell slash and hopefully damage him at least. Gotcha!"

Maka reared Soul back as their souls began sparking together and htye yelled, "Soul Resonance! KISSHIN HUNTER!"

The scythe then formed a huge energy blade around it as she swung the large blade. The energy blade came around and landed on the ground sending the wave towards Itazura.

The visard saw this attack hurdling towards him, he then took his sword with both hands as he said, "Split!" He then spread both arms apart as his sword split into two different weapons.

His protective hilt turned into a small curved blade in his left hand. In his right hand, was the other half that was the blade itself with the spiked rose on the end.

He tossed the sword up in the air as he held the small blade towards the energy wave closing in on his location. He then said, "Lunar Eclipse!"

A beam of energy then surged towards the energy wave. The two attacks clashed in mid air as they both exploded, creating pretty blue and red aura everywhere.

The sword then made it back to Itazura as he clenched the blade with his hand in a weird position. He then swung the sword downwards as he said, "Makibishi!"

The large shuriken attack came from behind the smoke of the previous clash and struck Maka causing her to fly backwards damaged severely.

Maka could barely move as she got up slowly. As she made it up, Itazura then sent another Makibishi attack towards her.

Spirit then jumped in front of her as he formed two scythe blades on his forearms and blocked the attack. He then looked over his shoulder at his hurt daughter and said, "Maka. Go with the others back to your house alright? I'll take care of him here."

Maka then shook her head as she and the others began to leave. Itazura saw this as an opening to attack, he sent another attack towards the leaving company.

Spirit then formed a scythe on his foot as he leapt in front of the attack again and kicked this one away this time. He landed as he said, "You leave my daughter and her friends alone!"

Itazura then laughed maniacally as he said, "You... you think... *laughs* You think you can stop me!? Try as you might old timer, you can't do anything to me!"

With an eye twitching he said angrily, "To be fair, I'm not that old. Also, I will do what Maka said she would do and that's to kick your ass! You've done enough damage, it's my turn to fight!"

Itazura lifted one finger up and waved the finger itself saying, "Bring it on."

Spirit then ran up to the kid as he brought two blades on his forearms again as he swiftly made it past Itazura. Itazura couldn't believe this guys speed, "What the hell!?"

Spirit then swung both blades upwards causing one wound while the other blade was blocked. Itazura then swung his sword which missed as Spirit ducked the attack and slashed the kid's knee causing him to stagger.

Maka stopped from leaving as she said, "Dad! Wow, he is actually doing it!"

Itazura then noticed Maka hasn't left yet as he said, "Your daughter isn't smart you know. She hasn't left yet!"

He then dashed towards Maka, before he could do anything, Ichigo showed up as he tried to block the attack. He was tossed aside though as the small blade came around and was honing in on Maka.

Spirit came from beneath Itazura's weapon and blocked the weapon just inches away from Maka. Spirit then said, "Maka! Get out of here!"

Maka was worried for her dad, "No! I want to stay and help!"

This whole time, Itazura had a watch on his right wrist which began going off rapidly. As Itazura heard the alarm he said, "Heh. There is no need now. I've stalled long enough!"

Spirit said while still holding off the attack, "Stalling? What do you mean?"

Smiling evilly he answered, "You'll all know soon enough. As of right now, I leave you with this message. There is someone far stronger than me that I was creating myself. While he was being created, I had to stall you guys because I was getting bored while waiting for his creation process to finish."

He then flashstepped away as the others got together and Spirit said to them, "What did he mean by that exactly?"

Maka wasn't sure, "I don't know dad. He could be bluffing or something."

After they sat there and pondered on what the message meant they all then went back to her house, healed up and finished the party early.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Alright readers, tis the eighth chapter finished. I really had no idea how to end this chapter so I kinda just ended it that way. I will work on 9 soon. Anyway, next time, Ichigo proposes an idea that may work. It will be a pretty hard task from the sound of it. In Chapter 9: Job Swapping, well, the title gives it away somewhat so you know. Until next time readers, stay awesome!


End file.
